


Happy New Year!

by freinne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freinne/pseuds/freinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jade and Aradia, exploring ruins together and having fun!"<br/>My ladystuck fill for Hoshi_Ryo, I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryo Hoshi (Hoshi_Ryo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_Ryo/gifts).




End file.
